WILL YOU MARRY ME?
by Cjadorable
Summary: joe asks clarisse to marry him. my version of their wedding. does she say yes? well you have to read to find out.


Chapter 1:The Dinner Party.

On the night of the Grand Ole Ball, queen Clarisse and princess Mia were both swarmed in work. From Decorations, to food, to quest lidt, to outfits. Mia was just getting use to all the work that was surrounding her new job. The queen however, she was aware of all the stress that comes wiht planning a ball. So she took a day off and stranded herself in her room, endouged in a book. Mia was left wiht the plans and really didn't mind. It gave her a chance to work on her " Queen Duties," and she knew her grandmother needed the rest. Mia also didn't mind all that much because she had something special she wanted to do for her grandmother and Joe. Mia knew how Joe felt about Clarisse, and how Clarisse felt about Joe. So Mia was going to arrange a dance in their honor, knowing that her grandmother could not turn down the offer because it would be " rude" for a queen to do so. So Mia went along with her buisness and planned her secrete surprise.  
Chapter 2: Dressing Drop Ins

The night of the ball approached and the queens stress was gone. As the queen was getting dressed, Joe came in the room. The queen let out a little whimper because she had nothing but a robe on.  
" Joseph! Im not dressed! "  
" Haha, I can see that" he said as he walked over to her. He stood staring into her eyes for a moment, and said " Your majesty"  
" Joesph no, please not now, I have to be down in the ball room in 15 minutes"  
" Ok not now, but later, I want to talk to you"  
" Yes, later"  
The queen brushed her hand slightly against his cheek and gave him a faint smile. Joe turned to leave and Clarisse continued her dressing.

Chapter 3: The Ball

Mingling with all the quest, Mia searched for her grandmother after have found Joe. When she found her, she went to the Dj and asked him to play " My Heart Will Go On"  
" Certainly princess, just as soon as these last two songs play"  
" Oh yea, and when you play it, can you please announce that it is for Queen Clarisse and Sir Joseph"  
" of course you Highness"  
" Thank you"  
Joseph found his queen and he watched her as she drank her champain in the corner all alone. So he went and drank with her.  
" May I be so bold ad to have a word with the queen"  
" certainly. Whats wrong"  
" Oh Nothing it's just, Clarisse I have very strong"  
" This song is going out to our very own Queen and Sir Joey... come and dance you crazy kids!" announced the Dj befor Joe could finish.  
" Well it seems they want us to dance"  
" Well a queen never turns down a proposal"  
Sp Joe and Clarisse began their dance, which lasted the rest of their lives.  
" Clarisse, as I was saying, I love you and"  
" Joe follow me" and with that the wueen took him by his hand and led him to the garden. She stopped in the middle of the garden and sat down on a bench.  
" Joe I know how you fell and I Love you too. I always have, but I was to afraid to admitt it. im sorry it has taken me so long to tel you but I could never gather up the courage. But I do love you Joe I do and I would love nothing ,ore than to..." befor she could fininsh her sentence, Joe cupped her chin bringing her to her feet and laying a kiss apon her soft, smooth lips. Then he let the kiss fade as he looked into her eyes, and a tear ran down his cheek.  
" Oh my dear Joesph, your crying. Why"  
" Because my dear, I have waited 30 years to kiss you, and now I have. I love you"  
" Oh Joesph, I love you too" and then They kissed again, only this time, the kiss was deeper and more romantic.  
"Clarisse"  
" humm"  
" You said you never turn down a propsal"  
"Yes?" and then Joesph gor down on one knee , took his loves hand, and pulled out a ring.  
" My dear, I bought this ring a week ago, saving it for the night I would ask you to be my bride..." tear fell from her eye onto his hand, and a tear from his eye onto the ground. Both of them unaware that every eye was spying on them from the balcony windows, in their own lovers world.  
" Clarisse"  
" Yes Joesph?" her voice shaky.  
" Will you marry me"  
" Oh My God Joesoh yes, yes, yes yes, I will I will!" and she threw her arms around him kissing him long and passionletly, as the entire palace cheeres in happiness. So the dance they shared earlier, never ended! 


End file.
